Miko Kokunai
Miko Kokunai (国内 巫子 Kokunai Miko) is the main character of the Nansei Project along with her adopted sister Ritsuka Hayashi. As the shaman of the Kokunai Shrine, she exterminates troublesome youkai. General Information Personality Despite being more cheerful in the first games, the years have been hard on Miko, which have forced her to mature. Constant world-threatening struggles have forced her into an overly cautious and cynical state. But, despite her hardened personality, her friends ensure her life isn't completely devoid of humor. She has a strong sense of justice and she's cold and dismissive to everyone else who's not Ritsuka. Miko is very protective of her adoptive sister and has openly stated that she only continues to resolve incidents in order to protect Ritsuka. Abilities ;To purify As a shaman, Miko is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard duties like purifying. Character Basis Name Miko (巫子) is the Japanese word for "shrine maiden". Her last name, Kokunai (国内) means "domestic". Design Miko's apathetic personality may be based on Reimu Hakurei, from the Touhou Project series, who similarly is the main character. However, unlike Reimu, she is recognized for her heroic deeds. Background Information The Kokunai family has persistently remained one of the strongest human forces throughout the ages. Since their early days, the family was blessed with an incredible power to purify from an enigmatic source, a power that has since been passed down through the generations. To be a Kokunai is to be a youkai hunter; it's why they've been granted this fantastic strength. Regardless of a Kokunai's individual personality, they all acknowledge and uphold their vital responsibility. This instinctive drive to exterminate youkai built into their bloodline, along with the spectacular size of the family, has kept the human population safe for hundreds of years. At least, until recently. At the tender age of 11, Miko’s mother died from mysterious circumstances, leaving Miko as the last Kokunai. In a staggeringly short time span, the entire Kokunai family died off, decreasing the number of shamans down to a lonely one. Miko does not know the cause behind this; few do. But, despite her great pain as a child from the loss of her mother, Miko strove to uphold her duty. She conquered every incident that came upon Kuusou no Sekai in the hopes of making her deceased lineage proud, no matter how risky. Role The New Rain of Flowers Night Creatures in a Mansion Performance of Meadow Rain Nansei of Magical History What starts as a peaceful day for Miko stops abruptly after a voodoo doll named Rozette destroys one of Ritsuka's flower beds. The gardener is devastated, so Miko goes to look for Rozette is order to punish her. Unknown Traveling East Autumnal Mythology Border of Heaven Things have been peaceful lately, but Miko goes to patrol around Kuusou no Sekai anyway. Along the way, she has some minor battles with youkai that provoked her and a friendly duel with Ritsuka in order to test their capabilities. Later, Miko learns from Iyona Gensai that the alien Nozomi is hiding something grand at space. Finding it suspicious, Miko requests Totte to transport her to space with her ability. At space, she reaches a mysterious gate, when Nozomi tries to stop her from reaching her "space empire". She confronts the mastermind, Kukyo Konen, a space youkai who was easily persuaded by Nozomi into creating a space empire and just wanted friends. Realizing that Kukyo has no ill intent and curious about her ability to create Northern Lights, Miko has a fight with the space youkai, defeating her. Mystical Lost Village Demons in Wonderland Destructive Force Monster A meteorite falls from the sky and lands in the Jungle. Miko finds it suspicious and sets out to stop the incident. Her travels lead her to the Kanrei Shrine, where Yumi and Hitori are annoying each other as they guard "their creator" against intruders. The shrine owner and the creator of several dangerous monsters across the story (such as Yumi, Hitori, Sutorei and Mystical Ikimono) is Eria Kanrei, a former human cursed to be a monster by some evil god. Eria explains that she let her monsters roam free because she wants to turn the world into a desolate hell, as revenge for the humans ostracizing her. In the end Eria is defeated and forced to give up on her plans for the time being. Experienced Resident Chimera Generation Kodomo's Days in the Field She is one of the possible bosses at Day 9, together with Ritsuka and Kira. Hills of the Gods Recently, fake Gods have been trying to sell their reputation, which does not suit well for most people. Of course, Miko tries to stop it, but finds herself in a confrontation between gods, humans and youkai who want to either continue or stop what the gods have been doing. After defeating Arakida Ochosan, the one responsible for it, Miko is guided by Bijonu Ochosan to the eponymous Hills of the Gods, where a newborn automate golem named Ragoni is wandering around. Miko is surprised to meet an automate doll, while Ragoni is confused about its birth and demands answers about its identity. After defeating Ragoni, she tried to first "cure" them. However, since it was impossible, she helped them anyway. Distant Secluded Blizzard Expressive Illumination Art has been disappearing around Kuusou no Sekai and stories about Miko's heroic efforts are being destroyed, so Miko goes to investigate who's behind it while Ritsuka assists her from the Kokunai Shrine, since someone has to take care of the shrine and the flowers. There are also rumors about the pianist Hypolla Hiromi wanting to make a nature revolution and ban all machinery. Miko goes to confront her at the Grand Konsei Stage, but it turns out that Hypolla never wished for a radical change and was manipulated by the real culprit. Days later, there are some strange fireworks in the sky, so Miko goes to the Tower of Pastel Sparks, where the lights come from. There, she meets Fayette Brightsight, Ragoni's creator. Because the machinery was also banned, Miko believes that Fayette was the one behind the incident, but it turns out not to be the case. However even after defeating Hypolla and Fayette, the banning continues, so Miko goes to the Kuusou no Sekai’s Arch Gallery. Eventually she reaches the real culprit, Chusokarashi no Manaato. She's a failed experiment that was supposed to bring absolute knowledge to the world of Kuusou no Sekai. However, this failed because of Wyra Sonohoka's influence and now Manaato is determined to turn Kuusou no Sekai into a place full of art and eradicate everything else that's not artistic. She was also the one who stole the stories about Miko's heroic efforts, but is defeated. Mirage of Venerable Fortunes The new Mirage Park has opened in Konsei. Miko finds out that anyone who visits the park exits with amnesia, so there must be something odd going on. She forces her way into it only to discover that the place is not an amusement park and just looked like it because of Asako's magic. After beating the managers of all the attractions, she goes to the Morgana Ruins at the end of the park and meets the leader, Karen Fujimoto, an idealist kirin who wishes to overthrow the gods so that youkai and humans would receive blessings equally. Miko finds Karen's plans to be careless and delusional so she defeats her. Karen and her worshipers later leave to come up with a new plan, but not before abandoning the Mirage Park. A little later, there's a field of void consuming the abandoned park and threatening to consume the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. It turns out to be Mu Kaede Zhoaku, one of Karen's "followers". Mu is a former great being who was turned into a doppelganger by the gods after absorbing Totte's eye. She's now convinced that if she envelops Kuusou no Sekai in complete void, she'll have nothing to reflect and she'll regain her true personality. That certainly won't do, so Miko beats her up. Wonder Execution Gamble Several humans and youkai are being spirited away to Wonderland, but nobody knows why. Also, some grey rabbit vandalizes the Kokunai Shrine in order to lure Miko to fight. The shaman was aware that this was a trap to lure her and choose to ignore it. However, she was forced to go and resolve the incident after Ritsuka leaves to Wonderland without her in order to get revenge for the shrine. She fights her way up to Wonderland and defeats the culprit who vandalized the shrine, Misao Nousagi. The rabbit convinces her that she was just following orders and the new queen of Wonderland, Loredana Lockhart wants to conquer Kuusou no Sekai in order to expand Wonderland's territory. Afterwards, they defeat Loredana’s strongest knight, Jabby Yoogan, as well as Loredana herself. Believing that Kuusou no Sekai was saved from a dangerous threat, Miko returns back home. However, before she could leave, she's confronted by Fudako Kiseimuri, the record keeper of Wonderland. She calls her out and reveals Loredana's true, well-meaning intentions, and Misao's manipulation. Misao wanted to destroy the new government and create anarchy, for the sake of Rea Knight’s ideals. Horrified, Miko realizes that she contributed to the fall of Wonderland and decides to punish Misao, but Fudako insists that the damage is already done. However, Miko insists that she still can help and confronts Misao at the Room of the Peak, defeating her. In the end, Miko reunites with Ritsuka, and scolds her for going out without telling her. Thanks to the arrival of Starrot Heartlet (who's a fusion of Heart and Star, the true Star current suit) as Loredana's vice-ruler, Wonderland changes for the better with more tolerance for outcasts and commoners. The Devastating Truth The population of Kuusou no Sekai is having strange nightmares. Apparently these are being induced by a strange force and it comes from Heaven. Tenshi is suspicious about it and recruits Akito Kurogane (formerly Akira) and Miko to resolve the incident. After searching for clues (and learning from the judge Kagura Yamaguchiya about her disappeared sister and believing it has to do with the incident), they arrive to the Heaven Castle, where they met the unicorn Yume (the one responsible for the nightmares) and her master Kirame. Kirame reveals she caused all the incident in order to lure Akito and transform back into Akira again. Akito doesn't want to become evil again and together with Miko and Tenshi, they defeat her. Afterwards, Akito pleads for her to turn him back into a human and tries to convince that there must be some good on her. Kirame cries that Akira is no more and escapes, leaving her tainted knife behind. On the way back, they're attacked by Shiria Yamaguchiya, Kagura's lost sister who was corrupted like Yume and turned into Kirame's servant. The trio defeats Shiria and return back home disheartened. Even though they stopped the nightmares, Yume and Shiria are still corrupted (and Kirame is the only one who can revert them back to normal), Kagura might never see her sister again and Akito is still stuck as a half-undead. Ancient Rain Road Locked Real World Miko and Ritsuka travel to Earth to resolve a big incident taking place there, but since they don't know much about Earth itself they are joined by Torakku Yurobito and Lenita Pirinen as they orignated from there to help them. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Performance of Rain Category:Characters from The New Rain of Flowers Category:Characters from Toxic Difficulty Category:Characters from Apocalypse Category:Characters from Night Creatures in a Mansion Category:Characters from Performance of Meadow Rain Category:Characters from Nansei of Magic Story Category:Characters from Unknown Traveling East Category:Characters from Border of Heaven Category:Characters from Mystical Lost Village Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Characters from Destructive Force Monster Category:Characters from Experienced Resident Category:Characters from Chimera Generation Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Distant Secluded Blizzard Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Characters from Autumnal Mythology Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from Hills of the Gods Category:Characters from The Devastating Truth Category:Characters from Broken 4th Dimension Category:Characters from Colorful Illumination Category:Characters from Performance of Rain (Remake) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Ancient Rain Road Category:Characters from Locked Real World